


Event horizon

by 10rin21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rin21/pseuds/10rin21
Summary: Что-то пугающее, вязкое, властное смотрело на Тоору прямо из самого сердца Вселенной –  монстр из-под кровати перекочевал в неизвестность.BETA: ficbook.net/authors/2651187
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	1. Прощай, мой рай || Goodbye, my neverland

**Author's Note:**

> ИваОй, Акааши как всегда самый адекватный в этом безумии, Ойкава/Стартрек, не обижайте Кагеяму, а миром правят глупые шуточки Матсуна и Макки.
> 
> Не претендует на научную точность.

_I'll carry your world  
Carry your world  
And all your hurt  
Аtlas – Сoldplay_

– Меня зовут Ямамото Акане, и сейчас мы рядом с гениальным учёным, доказавшим существование параллельных измерений, – камера скользнула в сторону, и на экранах, если не миллиардов, то сотен миллионов телевизоров появилось слишком смазливое для учёного лицо. – Здравствуйте, Ойкава Тоору. Поздравляю Вас с получением Нобелевской премии! Поделитесь своими ощущениями и дальнейшими планами со зрителями.

– Здравствуйте, благодарю. Я очень рад, что смог приблизить человечество к разгадке тайн Вселенной, и горд получением столь престижной премии. Мы с NASA уже планируем работу по этому профилю и собрали команду пилотов, которая проходит подготовку, хотелось бы сказать, – а дальше произошло что-то совершенно неожиданное. – Привет, Ива-чан! Ты видишь? Я получил суперкрутую премию! Теперь ты выйдешь за меня?

***

– Этот придурок... – Иваизуми сидел в столовой учебного комплекса со смешанным выражением лица, смотря на невероятно гордого собой Тоору через экран ноутбука.

Только что любовь всей жизни сделала тебе предложение, которое буквально услышал весь мир. Твоя реакция?

Вот и Хаджиме тоже хотелось придушить ~~Дуракаву~~ гениального учёного и расцеловать одновременно. Ладно, так сделать хотелось практически всегда, но в этот момент желание резко усилилось. 

На фоне слышались дикий гогот, улюлюканье, взволнованный голос журналистки вперемешку с «Ива-чан~» от сами-знаете-кого, чей-то вскрик (Иваизуми ставит сто баксов, что это был Киндаичи) и поздравления. Вот только с чем? С тем, что Ойкава Тоору успел сделать предложение раньше самого Хаджиме на восемь, твою мать, часов? Или учёный просчитал всё заранее? А ведь наверняка так и было. Придурок.

***

_– До старта десять минут, – противный женский голос резанул по ушам Хаджиме, а жалостливый и напуганный взгляд мужа – по сердцу._

– Ива-чан, может, ты не полетишь? У меня плохое предчувствие, – привычно игривый тон Иваизуми, уже как два года не Ойкавы(!), сменился на серьёзный.

Отвратительно-блёклый, немного скрипящий голос, тяжёлый взгляд и скользящие по чуть смуглому лицу пальцы – Тоору сегодня какой-то другой. Кажется, что он действительно переживает, но ведь всё всегда проходит хорошо, верно? На счету у Хаджиме огромное количество вылетов, так с чего бы сейчас чему-то пойти не так? Но в этот раз на невыспавшемся лице беспокойство за мужа слишком сильное. Настолько, что сам космонавт расхотел лететь. 

Прикоснувшись к щеке Тоору, командир космического корабля поцеловал его слишком мягко, слишком интимно для пряток за несколько минут до старта. Слишком много «слишком» для обычного вылета. Если путешествие по ту сторону червоточины таковым вообще можно назвать. Даже если эту самую червоточину никто ещё не пересекал. 

– Послушай сюда, Дуракава, – начал Хаджиме, впиваясь в мужа взглядом, – я вернусь, и мы вместе поедем, куда ты захочешь. Ты понял?

Ответ не последовал. Было даже удивительно видеть обычно самодовольного и обольщающего учёного _таким_. С подобным взглядом он провожал в последний путь отца полтора года назад. Космонавт из-за одного лишь потухшего взгляда учёного хотел просто взять и отменить всё. Рвануть на Гавайи и больше никогда не думать о работе в открытом космосе, но менять что-то было слишком поздно. Долг зовёт.

– Ива-ч... – договорить Тоору не смог – в горле встал ком.

– Иваизуми, мать твою, Тоору, – _так_ Хаджиме впервые звал своего мужа, из-за чего последний чуть ли не подпрыгнул от удивления, а траурная маска дала трещину. – Я вернусь. Обещаю.

– Мы отправимся в Диснейленд, а потом устроим кругосветное путешествие по самым крутым американским горкам, – заскулил тридцатидвухлетний учёный, вешаясь на пилота, – ну а после я устрою тебе их в постели, Ива-чан.

– Передай что-нибудь тяжёлое, – прохрипел космонавт.

– Зачем? – искренне изумился Тоору.

– Тебя прибить, Дуракава, ты неисправим! – командир корабля смачно заехал мужу по голове.

_– До старта пять минут._

– Не уходи, – тихо проговорил Тоору, хватаясь за руку Хаджиме, будто дрожащие, мертвенно-бледные пальцы могли одним движением отменить целую миссию.

Но пилот лишь бросил, собирая всю волю в кулак и мысленно умоляя мужа не смотреть и не сипеть как при кремации самого Хаджиме:

– Придурок, пакуй чемоданы, не успеешь опомниться, как мы уже будем в Диснейленде. 

Космонавт подхватил куртку и, поцеловав на прощанье любимого, направился к кораблю. Пилот крепко сжал в руках ткань, стараясь унять дрожь и собраться с духом. Этого Тоору уже не видел. И не должен видеть, как и команда, потому что Иваизуми Хаджиме – сильный и решительный лидер, он должен вести за собой людей и откинуть в сторону слабости.

***

– Только они могут спасти этот мир от апокалипсиса... – опять началось.

– Команда бесстрашных космонавтов... – угадайте, кто подхватил очередной бред Иссея?

– Иваизуми Хаджиме, Кагеяма Тобио, Ханамаки Такахиро...– старинные друзья переглянулись, поигрывая бровями.

– Матсукава Иссей, Киндаичи Ютаро и Акира Куними! – последний со взглядом полным «чёрт, терпеть этих идиотов всю миссию» закрыл люк космического корабля и чисто случайно сел между парнями, которые во всю играли в «семью» с Куними.

«И почему мне так везёт...» – мученически простонал про себя космонавт, когда Макки спросил: 

– Сынок, от кого ты сегодня хочешь услышать сказочку?

– Ива-чан, вы готовы? – раздалось чересчур взволнованно, и Акира поблагодарил мир за существование Иваизуми Тоору.

– Конечно, – щёлкнули крепления ремней безопасности, а Кагеяма, по короткому кивку капитана экспедиции, запустил панель управления, засветившуюся красивым синим цветом.

Для учёного-исследователя это была одна из первых миссий «дальнего плавания», поэтому он едва заметно прикусил губу и горящим взглядом посмотрел на Хаджиме. А он был счастлив, что замкнутый, вечно хмурый подчинённый наконец показал иную сторону, увлекшуюся, невероятно счастливую и довольную. Иваизуми захотел запомнить такого То-

– Тобио-чан, не налажай, а то эта вылазка станет для тебя последней, – пропел Тоору. 

Какой же он гад.

Но «Тобио-чан» лишь кивнул, тихо произнёс что-то утвердительное и принялся настраивать панель управления. 

– Дуракава, отстань от него, Кагеяма со всем справится, – раздражённо и как-то устало буркнул командир, – а ты не бойся послать этого придурка, если он начнёт тебя доставать. 

– Все показатели в норме, экипаж готов к вылету, – со всей возможной строгостью зачитал стандартную фразу Хаджиме. 

– Запускаем обратный отсчёт до старта научной экспедиции космического корабля «Энтерпрайз», – сухо и холодно, так, как должен вещать лауреат Нобелевской премии, а не идиот, докучавший минуту назад второму пилоту, отчеканил учёный.

– Десять, девять, восемь, – космонавту точно не показалось, что голос мужа на миг дрогнул.

– Семь, шесть, – нервно сглотнул Киндаичи, проверяя в очередной раз ремень безопасности. 

– Пять, – прошептал какой-то ребёнок, смотревший трансляцию на пару с сестрой.

– Четыре, – Гошики едва не прилип к экрану ноутбука.

– Три, – Тобио впёрся глазами в мониторы, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

– Два, – Хаджиме схватился за рычаг левой рукой и приготовился его потянуть, говоря одновременно с Тоору:

– Один.

_Оно зовёт их._

***

– Он действительно произнёс это! – воскликнул Иссей, когда корабль вышел за пределы орбиты Земли.

– Боже, на ком я женился, – Иваизуми потёр переносицу, раздражённо выдыхая.

Капитан до последнего не хотел верить, что Дуракава умудрился уговорить консилиум переименовать корабль с «Регулуса» на «Энтерпрайз». И узнать, как учёный смог это сделать, не хотелось. 

Хаджиме так устал: интенсивные тренировки, тщательный контроль здоровья и питания, изучение множества научных трудов и учебного материала, разработанного специально для экспедиции. И для чего всё это? Чтобы полететь на чёртовом «Энтерпрайзе» и удовлетворить влажную фантазию Тоору, который даже сексом занимается под споры Спока и Кирка? Как судьба (вдруг существует?) допустила такое? Какой грех в прошлой жизни взял на себя космонавт, что в этой ему достался любимый, но жутко бесящий Дуракава?

Отгоняя совершенно бесполезные мысли, пилот обратил внимание на панель управления, полностью погружаясь в работу и поглядывая одним глазом то на напарника(который держался поразительно спокойно и собранно), то, с помощью зеркала, на кучку(парочку) идиотов, старательно выводящих из себя Куними и смущающих и без того красного Киндаичи. 

«Полёт будет долгим,» – вздохнул Иваизуми, переключая корабль на автоуправление и откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

На фоне играла какая-то старьёвщина, сочинённая не меньше столетия назад, а перед глазами, мимо летящего на огромной скорости корабля, проносились по очереди планеты Солнечной системы, пояса астероидов и отвратительно-одинокие карликовые планеты, наверное, самые печальные творения Вселенной. Хотя, стоп. Это чёртовы камни, они не могут чувствовать. 

– На связи «Энтерпрайз», как слышно? – Хаджиме включил микрофон, перед этим сладко потянувшись и хрустнув шеей. – Мы вышли за пределы Солнечной системы и направляемся в сторону ротовины близ Регула Льва.

– А вы быстрее, чем мы предполагали, – это был не Тоору, Сэми. – Расход топлива?

– В норме, такими темпами мы доберёмся до червоточины на тридцать шесть часов раньше.

– Сэми-сан, фото пришли? – присоединился к разговору Кагеяма.

– Да, спасибо! Седну ещё никто так близко не снимал, – на фоне загремело, зашуршало, и пришёл _он_.

– А вот и я! – космонавт был уверен, что его муж (а звучит как гордо!) показал знак «Победа».

– Ойкава! – к микрофону подошёл Матсукава. – Что, флиртуете? 

– А как же мы? – с другой стороны кресла пилота встал Ханамаки, отбивая «пять» лучшего друга, любовника и напарника.

«О боги,» – страдальчески возвёл глаза к потолку пилот, готовясь к-

– Я Иваизуми! – повысил голос на септиму или даже октаву учёный. Именно к этому, да. – Иваизуми Тоору!

Иссей и Такахиро лишь весело ухмылялись, а Иваизуми, который Хаджиме, посмотрел на бывших однокурсников тем самым родным и привычным «мне же теперь слушать его нытьё до конца смены, ублюдки вы эдакие» взглядом. Друзья – какие они после этого друзья вообще, – лишь пожали плечами и с видом «я тут мимо проходил и ничего плохого не делал» отправились поедать обед, состоявший из тюбика, тюбика и ещё одного тюбика.

***

– Ханамаки, Матсукава, ваша смена, – бросил Иваизуми, разминая затёкшие от многочасового сидения за пультом управления конечности и массируя глаза через прикрытые веки. Автопилот – классная штука, но следить за полётом всё равно надо.

Кагеяма, похожий, как и капитан, на наркомана иссохшимися глазами, последовал примеру старшего и отправился обедать. 

Когда Тобио достал случайный тюбик, то нахмурился, пытаясь прочитать название:

– Борс... Босрщ, бострщ, борст...

– Борщ, – подсказал первый пилот, выдавливая в рот подобие лазаньи, – вкусный суп восточных славян. Там ещё есть?

***

Проснувшись незадолго до своей смены, Иваизуми схватился за голову, из-за чего-то сильно загудевшую. А ведь ближайшие несколько часов слушать болтовню Дурокавы, и вряд ли он будет только смотреть сводки и задавать стандартные вопросы (хотя слышать голос любимого человека, безусловно, приятно). Целых восемь часов учёный не выдержит без разговоров с мужем, который улетел почти сутки назад. Да и космонавт не протянет без дурацких шуточек и отсылок к любимым фильмам ещё более любимого Тоору – Хаджиме скучает по мужу, очень сильно, но никогда не признается в этом.

***

– Я тоже по тебе скучаю, Ива-чан, безумно! – в завершении рабочей смены бодро воскликнул учёный, уступая место за столом Яхабе.

Улица встретила мужчину противной ноябрьской сыростью, слякотью, холодом, продувающим немного широкий в плечах махровый халат, и тотальным одиночеством. Даже вид с балкона донельзя удручал. Осталось только включить на фоне что-то вроде «Virgin – Manchester Orchestra», достать старину Джека из тайника под кроватью и закурить самые мерзкие сигареты из всех существующих. 

Если описывать Иваизуми Тоору как месяц, то он, однозначно, ноябрь. Такой же пустой, сгнивающий заживо и кричащий вороньим голосом в пустоту космоса. Самый напуганный, возводящий глаза к чёртовому Регулу Льва и пытающийся выискать в ночном небе космический корабль. 

Рука сама поднялась к лицу, и учёный впился носом в широкий серый рукав, пытаясь удушиться запахом мужа на непостиранном рукаве. Тоору запрокинул голову, давая жгучему ветру терзать бледную, как иней, шею, и ещё внимательнее стал прожигать взглядом непроглядную тьму.

_Оно хочет украсть Хаджиме. Забрать себе._

Где-то там, за многие миллионы километров Хаджиме обедал или занимался на тренажёрах, чтобы, вернувшись, было не так тяжело восстанавливаться. Где-то там, но не здесь. И это _ужасно_ пугало учёного. Он чувствовал опасность. Нет, конечно, Ива-чан – один из лучших в своём деле, да и команда собрана из самых умелых, но тревога, затянувшаяся тугим узлом в нижней части живота, не давала покоя уже третий день подряд. 

_Что-то пугающее, вязкое, властное смотрело на Тоору прямо из самого сердца Вселенной – монстр из-под кровати перекочевал в неизвестность._

Какова природа этого чувства? Должна же быть какая-то причина, верно? А в паранормальное говно Иваизуми не верил, не верит и никогда не будет. 

Правда, это «никогда» продержалось ровно до того момента, как в их с Хаджиме комнату не заявился он. 

_АкаашиКейджи._

***

Лицо Хаджиме заросло щетиной так, что Тоору начал жаловаться на «неудобно целоваться». Интересно, как на такие, ужасно типичные, убогие комментарии реагируют коллеги из наблюдательного центра?

«Точно так же, как и Акира, тихо ворчащий из-за затёкших ног после смены,» – пилот погрузился в мысли, точнее, состояние гипноза от бездушной, шепчущей мглы. 

_Оно зовёт его._

Мимо беспорядочно проносились обломки планет, газовые гиганты,их спутники и охренеть какое количество тёмной материи. Всё-таки стоило назвать космический корабль лодкой – «Энтерпрайз» плыл в бесконечно-чёрных водах, проскальзывал между струнами, из которых состоит пространство-время. 

_Оно зовёт всех их._

– Хей, Иваизуми, – Ханамаки подал голос, разрушая звенящую тишину, – не к добру.

– Вы за старое? – капитан обречённо вздохнул, откидываясь головой на спинку кресла. – Что в этот раз?

– Какая ты сладость, – пропел Матсун, заставляя первого пилота ещё раз вздохнуть. Каждый ёбаный раз одно и то же. – Не строй из себя маску Тенгу, это традиция!

– Йо, Ойкава, ты хочешь узнать, какая сладость твой муженёк? – и когда только Такахиро успел подобраться к микрофону Тобио?

Хаджиме лишь оставалось глубоко дышать и считать до ста, как учила невероятно спокойная и мягкая медсестра из центра подготовки космонавтов, когда Тоору, в тысячный раз взвизгнув «Я Иваизуми Тоору!», согласился. Взрослые, дохрена серьёзные мужчины-космонавты. В который раз. Тащат на борт. Папку. С чёртовыми тестиками. 

«Реакция, – думает Иваизуми, сжимая нечто, отдалённо похожее на руль, – учёных из наблюдательного центра точно совпадает с моей.»

Через полчаса Хаджиме не выдерживает и грозится при возвращении домой надавать по первое число мужу и оставить его без _«Американских горок»_. Любители нелепых опросников из журналов для девочек-подростков откладывают сессию нервирования капитана экипажа на его радость. 

Они начали лезть к Кагеяме.

***

Когда Иваизуми заступил на последнюю смену перед встречей с кротовой норой, в его сердце поселилась тревога. Чернота с редкими вкраплениями звёзд, пятнами туманностей и одним из ярких рукавов на периферии зрения _соблазняла его_. Позади Регул Льва, до точки назначения лететь не больше часа. Позади Земля, человечество и Тоору – так почему Хаджиме вдруг испугался? Мандраж перед кульминацией концерта?

На фоне играет песня прошлого века (буквально), все космонавты переоделись в скафандры и расселись по местам. Только вот даже вечно пускающие глупые шуточки Матсукава и Ханамаки молча смотрели на колени, не решаясь поднять взгляд. _Ещё никто не пытался пересечь пространство-время через червоточину. Они все могут умереть уже через пятьдесят восемь минут._

Натянутую ткань тишины разрезал голос учёного:

– Ива-чан, я нахожусь в куче световых лет от тебя и всё равно вижу, как ты нахмурился. Морщины будут!

– Я говорил,что ты придурок? – Иваизуми хотел было заткнуть мужа, но понимал – тишину перетерпеть будет трудно.

Поникшие ребята повеселели – спасибо Тоору, может же сделать хотя бы что-то дельное. Иссею хватило смелости начать подначивать вмиг покрасневшего Киндаичи. Такахиро, естественно, поддержал друга, а Акира опять состроил мину как при вылете. И только обёрнутые в непроницаемую тишину Тобио и Хаджиме продолжали размышлять о своём, сухо выдавая дежурные фразы. 

_Оно зовёт их._

Иваизуми не мог прочитать мысли Тобио, но понимал его чувства.

_Голос Иваизуми Тоору дрожал._

Исследователь повернул голову в сторону капитана корабля, одним лишь грустно-задумчивым взглядом отражая жгучий интерес, жажду познания и, самое главное, боль в глазах обоих пилотов. Они не выжи-

– Ива-чан, вы со всем справитесь! – внезапно громко прозвучало от Тоору. Это было не утешение – приказ, аксиома, выведенная гениальным учёным.

Шесть минут.

– Только они могут спасти мир от апокалипсиса... – где-то Хаджиме уже слышал подобное.

– Команда бесстрашных космонавтов... 

– До столкновения пять минут, – глухо проговорил Тобио.

– Датчики? – тембр Тоору опустился на ступень ниже, а сердце первого пилота налилось кровью.

– В норме, – ответил капитан вместо помощника.

– Иваизуми Хаджиме, Кагеяма Тобио, Ханамаки Такахиро...

– _Четыре минуты_.

– Матсукава Иссей, Киндаичи Ютаро, Акира Куними...

– Ива-чан, я хотел сказать...

– Дуракава, ты упаковал чемоданы?

– _Три минуты_.

– Только представьте, как мы будем популярны у девчонок! – мечтательно пропел известный нам дуэт.

– Все показатели соответствуют норме, – это уже Кагеяма. Никто не хочет дать учёному и шанса сказать.

– _Две минуты_ , – Тоору, сидя в кресле посреди исследовательского центра, едва заметно дрожал. – Ива-чан, я люблю тебя.

– Нас затягивает, – одним этим предложением Тобио заставил всех заткнуться.

– _Одна минута_ , – подхватил за мужем Хаджиме, не давая тишине поглотить экипаж раньше времени. – Я тоже люблю тебя, Дуракава.


	2. Связь || Connection

Лицо Тоору заросло колючей щетиной, под глазами залегли насыщенно-синие круги, а кожу будто стащили с трупа, бледно-серую, выцветшую, как после бесчисленного количества стирок. Глаза нервно бегали по монитору, молчавшему уже больше недели (если поначалу были хоть какие-то сигналы с радаров, то после они исчезли вовсе). Количество лопнувших капилляров на каждый квадратный миллиметр неумолимо росло. Как и вера, что вот сейчас, через пару минут, поступит сигнал от экспедиции, и «Дуракава, придурок!» будет звучать не только в голове, немытой уже не первый день, лоснящейся от жира, непричёсанной и забитой слишком большим количеством мыслей. 

Руки день ото дня пытались уловить призрачное тепло Хаджиме, но ловили лишь воздух, пропахший бумагой, крепким кофе и холодным отрешением.

– Иваизуми-сан, Вам надо поспать, – Акааши мягко положил руку на плечо учёного.

– Ива-чан...

– Он Вас ждёт, я уверен, – даже Кейджи звучал увереннее. Какой позор.

Вставая из-за стола и задевая локтём ворох бумаг, что тут же полетел на пол, Тоору, бедный-бедный Тоору схватился за спинку кресла и устало зашипел – сил не хватило даже на нотки раздражения. В глазах потемнело – чёрные искорки закрыли обзор, в висках пульсирующе заныло, а ноги предательски подкосились одновременно с креслом. 

Ассистент подхватил за локоть учёного и придержал рукой за талию, заметно сузившуюся за последние пару недель. 

В голубовато-белом свете экранов Иваизуми выглядел ещё более осунувшимся, кажется, Акааши пытался скрыться с места преступления с трупом, не успевшим остыть. 

Учёный пытался сопротивляться – _первым сигнал от мужа должен увидеть именно он_ – но сил хватило лишь на тихое, пропитанное надеждой «Ива-чан» и тусклый взгляд, покрытый плёнкой, как у мёртвой рыбы. Сквозь эту пелену проглядывались искорки ожидания чего-то невероятного, но мысли лишь откровенно насмехались.

– Иваизуми-сан, Вам надо поспать. Вы забыли, что я говорил? – лицо Тоору пронзило вспышкой озарения, а мрачные мысли исчезли, будто их и не было.

Слабо улыбнувшись, он опустился на кушетку в дальнем углу наблюдательного центра и моментально провалился в сон.

***

Иваизуми разбудил мягкий луч света. Он, Хаджиме, слышал шелест листвы, пение птиц и тихое журчание.

_Длинные аристократично-белые пальцы ласкали жёсткие волосы, а бархатистый, немного детский голос шептал: «Ива-чан, просыпайся. Нам пора выходить.»_

Разлепив глаза и прикрыв их рукой от внезапно-яркого Солнца, космонавт кое-как приподнялся на локтях, осматривая окружение. Естественно, Тоору тут не было. Рядом без сознания лежал Акира, Ханамаки придавил ногу Киндаичи, а Матсукава и Кагеяма обнаружились чуть поодаль. Капитан резко вскочил на ноги, и в висках предательски застучало. Каким образом они попали на Землю? «Нет, это не Земля,» – внимательнее приглядевшись к растениям, понял Хаджиме. Сколько здесь, на чужой планете, пробыл экипаж? Что вообще про-

– Иваизуми-сан, где мы? – Тобио сел и посмотрел на напарника, который, почему-то, тут же сорвался и побежал к нему. 

_У Кагеямы в шлеме дыра._

Заметив её, и сам учёный нервно подпрыгнул, но тут же ошеломлённо перебросился взглядами с пилотом – _здесь можно дышать_. Тщательно поразмыслив, парень снял пробитый шлем и, поморщившись, вытащил небольшие кусочки стекла из щеки, тут же размазывая кровь по лицу и белым перчаткам. Серьёзных ран не было, так что Тобио легко поднялся на ноги и, сняв с Иссея шлем, проверил пульс.

– Кажется, всё в норме, – подвёл капитан, осмотрев остальных членов экипажа и открыв им доступ к воздуху, – они просто в отключке.

Если нормой вообще можно назвать нахождение в абсолютно неизвестном месте, где трава была голубой как ориентация обоих Иваизуми, а листва на огромных, едва ли не под три метра, деревьях – серебристой. Куда попал экипаж? Почему они не в корабле?

Ладно, обломки лежат как раз рядом, но они в _слишком_ хорошем состоянии – космонавтов, будто содержимое яйца, просто вытолкнули одним ровным ударом ножа из скорлупы. Лишь бы не поджарили. Но с разломанным напополам кораблём возникал вопрос – как отсюда вообще выбраться?

– Это Кагеяма Тобио, как слышно? – а парень-то время зря не теряет, пытается наладить связь.

Противное шипение или не менее слащавый голос Тоору – вот что капитан хотел услышать, как и Тобио, и очнувшиеся пятнадцать минут назад (когда Кагеяма только начал работать с неповреждённой аппаратурой) Акира и Матсукава. Но все понимали – многочисленные попытки наладить связь, повторение дежурных фраз и добела сжатые в кулак пальцы не помогут экипажу. Иваизуми ставит сто баксов, что они тут очень и очень надолго. 

Эту мысль озвучивает пришедший в себя Ханамаки и получает перчаткой по затылку от лидера. 

– Итак, мы попали чёрт знает куда, – начал Хаджиме, обводя взглядом севшую в круг команду и не пришедшего в себя Ютаро, – где воздух подходит нам, да и условия неплохие. Думаю, нам нужно поискать источники еды и воды, они наверняка есть неподалёку.

В этот момент Иссей и Такахиро многозначительно, как обычно, переглянулись и дали друг другу пять:

– Вы же понимаете, _что_ мы сейчас сделали, да? Мы нашли новую планету, пригодную для жизни. 

– Команда бесстрашных кос-

«Спасибо, Киндаичи,» – вздохнул про себя Акира, когда напарник заворочался на земле и со стоном приподнялся на локтях. Не очень хороший фотошопер заблюрил картинку в глазах Ютаро, а когда эффект пропал, то и без того расширенные зрачки каким-то образом в разы увеличились. Расположившийся рядом капитан придержал шатавшегося инженера и помог облокотиться на обломок «Энтерпрайза» спиной. Хотя по виду это не столько USS «Энтерпрайз», сколько USS «Кельвин».

– Что я пропустил? – всё ещё пытаясь оклематься, спросил Киндаичи и прикоснулся пальцами к вискам – голова болела нещадно. – И где мы вообще?

– Это никто не знает, чувак, – протянул Макки, вгоняя бедного парня в больший ужас. – Зато кто-то точно хочет есть. Например, я.

 ~~Два придурка~~ Матсукава и Ханамаки полезли внутрь корабля, доставая еду, аптечку, сменную одежду, и подключили к этому всех, кроме Акиры, который остался следить за состоянием напарника.

***

Кагеяма в спешке забежал в свою каюту и достал из прикроватной тумбы несколько пустых блокнотов и письменные принадлежности. Всё-таки Тобио, в первую очередь, исследователь. Ещё немного порывшись в схемах и чертежах, учёный достал маленький плотный кусочек бумаги, помятый по углам, и засунул его во внутренний карман иссиня-чёрной куртки, прямо над сердцем.

Уже думая уйти и закрыть ящик, Кагеяма одним глазом заметил конверт, подписанный «передать Даичи», и ловким движением отправил его в потайной карман, надеясь в ближайшее время выяснить, кто же такой этот Даичи. 

_Оно звало их._

Тобио обернулся, почувствовав чей-то пристальный взгляд, и сердито нахмурился, сваливая странное чувство на банальную усталость.

***

В пещере пахло травами, забродившими соками и гарью, совсем немного. Хината глубоко вдохнул, будто пытаясь впитать в себя и ароматы, и атмосферу чего-то таинственного, неизвестного и до ужаса интересного, и шагнул вглубь. Обволакивающая, тёплая темнота, озаряемая лишь светящимися мелкими цветами ласково поглаживала лохматую голову, будто _звала его_.

Потолок и вся дальняя стена, покрытые изумрудным плющом с серебристыми жилками, переливалась во тьме белёсым блеском. По ней скакала тень Верховного шамана. Он тихо пел ритуальную песнь, звучавшую в последние дни всё чаще и чаще, и перемалывал семена, собранные за девять дней до _Праздника_. 

– Гости уже заждались. Позови с собой Сугавару, и встретьте их. Мы уже заждались. 

В момент, когда на закатно-рыжем небе вспыхнула первая яркая звезда, а какие-то существа, похожие на птиц, пересвистывались между собой, сидя высоко в ветвях, Киндаичи возвёл глаза вверх и тихо, судорожно вздохнул – они застряли неизвестно где и понятия не имели, как отсюда выбраться. Акира скосил на друга взгляд, с немым пониманием сжимая ладони в кулаки. 

Раздался шорох. Шелест листвы. Шаги, что становились всё громче и громче. Кажется, **их** было двое. 

Все члены команды резко замолчали и упёрлись испуганными, настороженными взглядами в одну точку. Глаза взволнованно сверкали. Кто-то неумолимо быстро приближается.

– Хей, при, – не успел договорить выпрыгнувший из-за высоких кустов, как на него в атаке понеслись космонавты, но резко остановились и удивлённо раскрыли рты.

– Человек?! – в ужасе завопили мужчины, внезапно понимая, как нелепо выглядят со стороны. Но какого чёрта тут забыли другие люди?

– Хината, я же тебя очень просил! Не выпрыгивай так внезапно при встрече гостей! – рядом показался миловидный блондин, похожий всем своим видом на сладость, не приторную, очень-очень вкусную.

– Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Хатхор! Меня зовут Сугавара Коуши, – блондин, видимо, старший, в приветствии слабо поклонился и надавил на спину неугомонного рыжего коротышки, – Хината, поздоровайся!

– З-здравствуйте! Я Хината Шоё, приятно познакомиться! – мальчишка спешно поклонился и поднял искрящийся, восторженный взгляд на шокированный экипаж.

– Мы вас очень ждали, пойдёмте с нами, – «сладенький», как его вмиг окрестили Ханамаки и Матсукава, протянул Иваизуми руку. 

Капитан долго на неё смотрел, настороженно сводя брови. Какого чёрта на неизвестной планете живут люди? И в который раз: что тут вообще происходит?

– Почему мы должны вам доверять? Кто вы? – Хаджиме поудобнее перехватил алюминиевую балку, исподлобья смотря на незнакомцев, но руку всё-таки пожал, спешным, скупым движением. 

– Мы люди. А вы – гости нашего мира! Поверьте, ваше появление здесь предначертано самим небом, – а дальше лидер едва не выронил балку из рук, – Иваизуми Хаджиме.

– Вы знаете моё имя? – костяшки на руках побелели, будто в ответ на это взгляд Коуши похолодел. 

– Мы знаем имена каждого из вас! – Шоё старался привлечь к себе внимание? – Акира Куними, Матсукава Иссей, Кагеяма Тобио, Ки-

– Хорошо. Мы поняли. Откуда? – прервал его пилот.

Он, Хаджиме, превратился в гору напряжённых мышц. Прикоснёшься – под руками камень. Но в глазах на мгновение потемнело, что не укрылось от Кагеямы. Отмахнувшись от назревающего «всё в порядке, Иваизуми-сан?», капитан сердито и требовательно посмотрел в глаза Сугавары. 

_Что-то на ухо прошептало: «Ждёт вас»._

– Пойдёмте с нами, тогда сможете всё узнать, – Коуши напрягся, приготовившись защищать Хинату, и применил мощнейший аргумент, чтобы заманить экипаж, как тогда им казалось, в ловушку. Видимо, для него это было очень важно. – И как отсюда выбраться – тоже.

***

Тёмно-синяя листва, казавшаяся чёрной в темноте, расступилась, и из мрака проступили едва подсвечиваемые огнём силуэты. Хината выпрыгнул вперёд и весело воскликнул, привлекая к себе внимание буквально всех присутствующих и чей-то приглушённый, с ноткой ехидства смех. Кто-то произнёс на неизвестном языке фразу, и разговоры в ту же секунду стихли.

В круг, освещаемый факелами и кострами, вошли космонавты, настороженно оглядываясь и стараясь держаться едва ли не вплотную друг к другу. Каждый был готов достать из-за пазухи оружие, ну, или хотя бы задвинуть ботинками по лицу. Члены экипажа смотрели с какой-то внутренней агрессией, вызванной непониманием и волнением от происходящего – неизведанное всегда пугает. И местные тоже напряглись – жутковатый на вид парень с бородкой сжал глиняно-рыжий рукав коротышки, наблюдающего из-под сведённых бровей за процессией.

«Мир показывает нас со стороны, поэтому мы не врём. Просто не можем,» – всплыло в памяти Хаджиме, тут же попытавшегося убрать с лица несколько устрашающую гримасу. Насколько она пугающая, космонавт не знает, но Тоору всегда её такой называл. 

_– Расслабьтесь, они не причинят нам вреда, пока мы сами не захотим этого_ , – пилот обернулся и пристально посмотрел в глаза каждому подчинённому, будто пытаясь одними зеленовато-голубыми всполохами объяснить, как работает _этот_ мир.

– Верно, Иваизуми, ты очень быстро всё понял, – Сугавара ослепительно улыбнулся, и чистая энергия прошла сквозь капитана, на долю секунды покачнувшегося от волны силы, дарованной Коуши.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – недоумённо спросил Матсун, но всё-таки невольно расслабился вслед за лидером – трудно не доверять кому-то настолько надёжному. 

– Они ведут себя с нами ровно так, как мы – с ними. Они чувствуют что-то непонятное нам, но _видят правду_. Звучит странно, но это так, – Хаджиме слегка нахмурился, будто бы пытаясь самостоятельно проникнуть в некую глобальную сеть. 

Но местные находились на какой-то другой частоте. 

Люди (капитан, как и вся команда, старался верить, что это не рептилоиды или кто-то ещё) стали подходить ближе к гостям, отрезая со спины и по сторонам пути к отступлению. Они вели экипаж к какому-то определённому месту, _месту назначения_. 

На фоне забили в барабаны – приглушённый ритм въедался в мозг, яркими красками заплясали факелы, звёзды, и даже тени затанцевали под причудливые мотивы. Поляну будто пронзило мягким согревающим светом. И он исходил не от пламенных языков – от местных, барабанных палочек с мягкими наконечниками, травы, даже от самого экипажа. 

Весь мир отбивал в барабаны Вселенной.

 _Оно звало их._ Оно близко как никогда. Манило, соблазняло, будто лаская сквозь ткань и говоря: «Подойди ко мне, и я принесу тебе ещё больше удовольствия.» 

И Иваизуми, загипнотизированный возбуждающим тело и душу танцем, как и вся команда, следовал за тихим, умиротворяющим голосом, в миг ставшим невероятно громким. Завороженные колдовством пламенных языков, мерцающих теней и шелковистых материй, настороженной поступью шли вперёд, подчиняясь ритму музыки. 

Тонкая нить связи, что существовала исключительно между местными, протянулась к каждому члену экипажа. И так хорошо, так волнительно-радостно сделалось каждому из них, будто мать поглаживала по волосам и готовила праздничный торт. Космонавтам казалось, что сегодня день рождения у каждого из них. 

Струна натянулась, и целая Вселенная запела с невероятной силой, брызнула каплями краски в разные стороны. Над капитаном, подобно куполу, нависла тишина. Она не пугала, но приносила покой. Слышались лишь тяжёлые шаги из глубин, возвышавшейся перед экипажем пещеры.

Во тьме стали различимы четыре силуэта – два массивных по краям и два поменьше в центре. В круг, освещаемый огнями, вошли три мужчины и одна невероятно красивая женщина. У каждого на лицах и по всему телу сплетались узоры, подсвеченные изнутри. Причудливые тату сливались в однотонное свечение на крайних фалангах пальцев. Одеты незнакомцы были практически как и все жители планеты, но, кроме странного свечения, их отличала мудрость, исходившая безграничными потоками воздуха. 

Так вот что страстно, непрестанно звало Хаджиме, нет, всю команду. 

Оно нашло их.

_Барабан. Натянутая до предела струна. Тихое пение Вселенной. Крест из пересечённых галактических рукавов. Страх и неподдельное восхищение. Принятие. Исцеляющее пламя. Чья-то лохматая макушка._

Сегодня впервые за много дней Тоору выспался и чувствовал себя более-менее спокойно. Кажется, кто-то во сне успокаивал его – мягко поглаживал по голове и делился теплом с замёрзшим от одиночества и страха учёным. Иваизуми сладко зевнул и посмотрел на время: часы показывали без пяти минут тринадцать. Неужели проспал почти двенадцать часов?

Тоору болезненно простонал – свидание с кушеткой спине явно не понравилось. Но и ломота в пояснице не заботила его – встреча с любимым мужем во сне явно важнее и сильнее любой боли. Нет, лицо того человека учёный не видел, чувствовал лишь пальцы в волосах. И пусть они были совсем не такими как у Ивы-чана! Тоору слепо верил, что подаривший долгожданный покой – Хаджиме. Хотя это точно не он. Но кто?

– Доброе утро, Иваизуми-сан, – Акааши сел рядом и протянул кружку какао (на поверхности даже плавала зефирка!) – Как Вы поспали?

– Кей-чан, ты не представляешь, – учёный обжёг язык и горло напитком, а всё равно довольно зажмурился, – кто-то гладил меня по голове, и я видел, как шёл куда-то в глубь леса, а ещё там были факелы, странное небо, не такое как у нас, маленькие домики... Я думаю, что видел всё глазами... нет, такого не может быть...

– Что не может быть? – Кейджи наклонил голову набок, будто говорил с несмышлёным дитя. – Иваизуми-сан, Вы думаете, что видели всё глазами...

– Ивы-чана, да, – Тоору как-то неловко улыбнулся, словно извиняясь, но в его шоколадно-карих глазах теплилось неизмеримое счастье. 

– Значит, _связь установилась_ , – Акааши довольно кивнул, сминая белую ткань халата и тут же ослабляя хват. – Это хорошо. Скоро Ваша смена, Иваизуми-сан, поспешите.

***

– Добро пожаловать на Хатхор, странники небес, меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши, – низкий, басовитый голос разрезал натянутую струну вместе с «кто мы, Макки?!» Матсуна, – Вам это кажется весёлым?

– Не стоит обращать на них внимание, – почему-то Иваизуми испытывал стыд за Иссея и поддержавшего друга Такахиро перед огромным мужчиной, чьи рельефные мускулы покрывались фиолетовыми рисунками. – Нам сказали, что вы можете помочь вернуться. Это правда?

– Да, но я вижу, что вы вымотаны долгой дорогой. Предлагаю вам отдохнуть, мы приготовили спальные места и общий ужин.

– Раз уж мы здесь застряли, то причин для отказа не ви...– не успел Хаджиме закончить, как один из неизвестных (помните слова про ауру мудрости? Она была у всех, кроме странного человека с бело-чёрными волосами.) довольно, с весельем закричал, и местные жители подхватили его запал.

Счастье широкоплечего, светящегося бело-золотыми узорами парня, каким-то образом передалось и космонавтам.

_Видимо, им действительно рады._


End file.
